Daemon's Biography
by The Fire Lord Daemon
Summary: this is not really a RK story, but it has aoshi, its about a character i created named daemon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin stuff so I do not own  
aoshi, I do not not own any of the castlevania stuff so I do not own alucard and Dracula and richter, but I do own the fire emblem game but I don't know if that means I can use fiora or not. I do not own super smash bros. melee or Fire emblem 2 so I do not own marth and roy and I do not own the yu yu hakuso stuff so I don't own makai (if that matters) but I do own a Legend of Zelda game but I don't know if I own the tri-force thing but  
the rest I own.

Daemon's Biography

Daemon's past was a very unsettle and disturbing one,  
even when he was on Mount Olympus as a newborn. For  
you see Daemon was born from gods; and the gods that  
caused his existence were the fire god Hephaestus and  
the goddess of love and beauty Aphrodite. The  
problems started when Hades cast a curse upon  
Aphrodite due to jealousy and anger for her marrying  
Hephaestus and not him. So when Daemon was born  
Hephaestus and Aphrodite examined him but what they  
saw filled them with horror and fear for what it was  
was their baby was a baby demon! and so they hid him  
so Zeus wouldn't find and banish him. But Zeus  
detected the demon child, found him, and banished him  
from Mount Olympus and took him to a place called  
makai so that he may never find his way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin stuff so I do not own  
aoshi, I do not not own any of the castlevania stuff so I do not own alucard and Dracula and richter, but I do own the fire emblem game but I don't know if that means I can use fiora or not. I do not own super smash bros. melee or Fire emblem 2 so I do not own marth and roy and I do not own the yu yu hakuso stuff so I don't own makai (if that matters) but I do own a Legend of Zelda game but I don't know if I own the tri-force thing but  
the rest I own.

While in makai a band of rouge demon thieves found  
him and taught him to master speed and his natural  
fiery powers seven years after he was dropped into  
that damned place. Also their master taught him the  
ways of dark fire three years later. So after about  
two years of training, pillaging, and slaughtering  
the thieves were finally killed in china after a huge  
gold rush from the king at the time but miraculously  
Daemon somehow slipped away into the shadows.

Then Daemon appeared in Japan where he put his  
skills to the test and used them wisely. But one day  
while running from someone he pillaged, he ran into a  
ninja by the name of Aoshi Shinomouri where he was  
then taught the ways of the swordsman. While  
training, Aoshi noticed that Daemon was no normal  
mortal. For starters, he noticed that sometimes  
Daemon would get things and fight with his mind. He  
also noticed Daemon could even sometimes read his  
mind so Aoshi drew the conclusion that Daemon was  
telekinetic. But one day while they were training  
Daemon accidentally revealed his fiery powers by  
performing a fire blast after executing a perfect  
slash with a long katana he received from Aoshi. This  
move completely astonished Aoshi about as much as it  
scared him so he told Daemon that he'd taught him  
everything he knew and so Daemon left Japan at the  
age of 15 in search of more power.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin stuff so I do not own  
aoshi, I do not not own any of the castlevania stuff so I do not own alucard and Dracula and richter, but I do own the fire emblem game but I don't know if that means I can use fiora or not. I do not own super smash bros. melee or Fire emblem 2 so I do not own marth and roy and I do not own the yu yu hakuso stuff so I don't own makai (if that matters) but I do own a Legend of Zelda game but I don't know if I own the tri-force thing but  
the rest I own.

Four years later he found himself in the dragon's  
realm where he was always a daily target which he  
enjoyed considering he would get stronger every time  
he defeated one and he'd make armor and other  
supplies out of the remains. Then one day Daemon  
fought the most powerful dragon in the realm which  
was the legendary Golden Blood Dragon! Upon defeating  
the dragon he somehow fused with it and absorbed its  
appearance and powers so from there on all the  
dragons respected him and called him the imperial  
dragon and from there he also learned how to make  
himself into a human side and a demon side.

From there he traveled to Pennsylvania where he  
found the castle of Dracula and his son Alucard. A  
few days later he entered the castle a week before  
Richter was even 15. Well from there after taking on  
a series of enemies Daemon didn't see Dracula but  
found Alucard and decided to rid the world of him.  
While fighting Alucard, Dracula snuck up behind him  
an sunk his fangs into his neck infecting him with  
the vampire gene but upon Dracula doing that, Daemon  
shot a huge fire wave obliterating Alucard, Dracula,  
and the whole castle leaving only himself standing in  
the ashes. So from there he walked around the town a  
bit at midnight and somehow Richter was still looking  
around when he saw a terrible, horrifying thing. He  
watched the mysterious stranger Daemon attack and  
devour a bleeding man and he was barely nicked! But  
from there on, Richter vowed to destroy this stranger  
and get revenge for that man for you see that man was  
Richter Belmont's father! So Daemon spent the night  
there in Transylvania and in the early morning he  
left but he still heard the scream from Richter's  
mother a mile down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin stuff so I do not own  
aoshi, I do not not own any of the castlevania stuff so I do not own alucard and Dracula and richter, but I do own the fire emblem game but I don't know if that means I can use fiora or not. I do not own super smash bros. melee or Fire emblem 2 so I do not own marth and roy and I do not own the yu yu hakuso stuff so I don't own makai (if that matters) but I do own a Legend of Zelda game but I don't know if I own the tri-force thing but  
the rest I own.

he decided to find the demon and defeat him too! So  
after wandering about an hour he finally found Hades  
himself and when he firs He set out as a wanderer  
from there until one day he found a strange portal  
and when he went through it he found himself in Hades  
realm so t stepped within 10 feet of him Hades said "  
why do ye enter my realm without permission, who do  
ye think ye are? A god?!" and daemon replied, "I am  
the one who's come to put ye out of ye misery and  
claim ye power!" "Ha! Ye are so weak!" and with a  
shocked look he turned to face daemon. Daemon then  
said "what are you so shocked about?" and Hades told  
him how he was surprised he was still alive and then  
told him what he did and daemon said "so you're the  
one responsible for making me into this! You will  
die!" and so they fought a daemon was to the point of  
killing Hades when he said "if you don't kill me ill  
grant you your biggest desire!" and daemon replied  
"my biggest desire eh?" Then after thinking for a  
while he smile a huge evil grin. "I know what I want  
from you and its three things and if you don't grant  
them all... you die!" so Hades agreed to it. "The first  
thing is I want the mark of the fire lord and be  
known as Daemon, The Fire Lord!" Daemon commanded and  
so Hades granted the wish and said, "So what is your  
second wish?" and he replied "I wish to have all of  
your powers" so Hades granted that one and said "and  
your final wish would be?" and Daemon told him "I  
wish for everlasting life!" but Hades grinned evilly  
and granted the wish happily for you see when he  
granted the wish not only would Daemon remain his age  
of 21 forever but his demon side actually grew a mind  
of its own! So Daemon was satisfied with Hades and  
completely obliterated him happily with his newly  
gained power


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin stuff so I do not own  
aoshi, I do not not own any of the castlevania stuff so I do not own alucard and Dracula and richter, but I do own the fire emblem game but I don't know if that means I can use fiora or not. I do not own super smash bros. melee or Fire emblem 2 so I do not own marth and roy and I do not own the yu yu hakuso stuff so I don't own makai (if that matters) but I do own a Legend of Zelda game but I don't know if I own the tri-force thing but  
the rest I own.

From there he traveled and explored a bit when he  
found himself in the lands of Sacae and walked to the  
kingdom of Roy and Marth where he got himself a new  
wardrobe from Marth and learned all of Roy's sword  
techniques and got a huge sword called the Dragon's  
Talon in less than a year then left mysteriously.  
Then he arrived at Hyrule where he learned archery  
and sword spinning techniques and also gained a bow  
with triforce arrows from link and left just as  
quickly as he did from Pherae.

Then he traveled back to Japan where he met a  
beautiful woman by the name of Fiora where her  
Pegasus troop was resting so Daemon decided to join  
Fiora and her group but after about a year, Fiora and  
Daemon left the troop and decided to travel on their  
own.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rurouni kenshin stuff so I do not own  
aoshi, I do not not own any of the castlevania stuff so I do not own alucard and Dracula and richter, but I do own the fire emblem game but I don't know if that means I can use fiora or not. I do not own super smash bros. melee or Fire emblem 2 so I do not own marth and roy and I do not own the yu yu hakuso stuff so I don't own makai (if that matters) but I do own a Legend of Zelda game but I don't know if I own the tri-force thing but  
the rest I own.

All of a sudden, Daemon came across a mysterious man  
who gave him a message saying: You have a brother, if  
you want to meet him follow this path to the fortress  
where he lives. You have been warned. So daemon and  
fiora followed the path and entered the fortress and  
followed the hallways where they eventually found a  
strange man sitting on a padded chair who looked just  
like Daemon, From everything to his long, jet black  
hair and long blond bangs to his scar on his eye and  
his solid white eyes and everything (including his  
huge fiery wings he was born with) except his mark of  
the fire lord and the dragon lord. Then Daemon said,  
"Who might ye be?" and the stranger replied," I am  
your brother Crimson, son of Hephaestus the fire god  
and Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty and I  
have called you here to see who is stronger. Me.... or  
you?" and Daemon smirked and said "how do you plan on  
making me show my true power?" and Crimson replied,  
"By doing this." And with that he shot a huge wave of  
energy knocking fiora and daemon up against the wall  
then pulled out a diamond dragon stone tip knife and  
aimed it but when Daemon realized he wasn't aiming at  
him but fiora it was too late and fiora yelled in  
pain as Daemon raced to help her. He looked over her  
and said, "oh god! Are you ok? I won't let you die!"  
and fiora replied, "daemon.... I..I'm fine....leave me  
here for now and....defeat crimson..." and as he picked  
her up in his arms she fell unconscious.

He then pulled off his long coat and laid it on the  
ground, laid her on it, covered her up, called upon a  
dragon demon and told the demon not to let her die  
then faced crimson in complete anger then said, "so  
you want to see my true power?!?! Then fine! You  
will!! Ha!!!!!!!!!!" and with that he transformed  
into his full fiery demon form, two huge fiery wings  
extended from his back as did fangs from his mouth  
and claws from his fingertips, as Crimson did the  
same and they both fought viciously. Then after about  
ten hours of fighting they both stood panting. "It  
seems we're equal" said Crimson. "But there is one  
thing we can do to finish this! And that is use all  
your energy into the final blast of arakuugata and  
that will decide the victor!", and Crimson replied,  
"fine..." and they both blasted the arakuugata and they  
were both even for about three hours then in a huge  
wave, Daemon used a chunk of his life force to shoot  
the wave at crimson leaving nothing but a roasting  
corpse and by that time fiora was fully healed and  
was resting so daemon went to absorb crimson when all  
of a sudden his corpse turned into a red sphere ad  
shot off as daemon returned to normal. So from there  
fiora actually gained the same curse as daemon  
leaving her at the age of 19 forever, and from there  
daemon and fiora were to be married ten years after  
the defeat of crimson but by some unexpected reason,  
fiora grew illness and died (immortals can die from  
sickness, just not from old age) so traveling alone,  
daemon set out to find and destroy his brother and  
live until illness too would take him.


End file.
